It's About Time
by countrygirl2005
Summary: Daniel accepts his feelings for Vala.  Please R & R, thanks :


Thanks to my awesomely talented beta for all her help.

It's About Time

Daniel sat at his desk. He had been trying to translate the same line for what seemed like hours, but he just couldn't concentrate. Vala….all he could think about was Vala - beautiful, smart, funny, Vala. _Focus, Daniel, focus! Stop thinking of her, she's just messing with you. It's what she does, she flirts….she doesn't have feelings for you._ Unable to think of anything but her he gave up on translating and without another thought left his office, heading straight for her quarters.

_Okay_, he thought when he arrived, _last chance to turn around. I don't have to do this_. _No, I do. I've fought this long enough…I've got to know and I've got to know now_. Daniel didn't have to wait long after knocking on the door before Vala opened it with one of her bright smiles.

"Well, hello darling, what can I do for you?"

"May I come in, please?"

Entering her quarters all he could do was smile and stare at her. She had on pink pajama pants, a white tank top and her hair in pigtails. _Why is she wearing that? Does she have any idea how beautiful she is? _Daniel fought to keep his eyes on her face and not that almost too tight white tank top.

_Wonder what he's doing here at this hour? Never mind that, look at him…those BDU's, oh how I love a man in uniform, especially that black t-shirt hugging those muscles. Vala, look at his face…oh no…too high up…not his eyes. I think I'm going to go wonko_. Vala snapped herself out of her reverie.

"Daniel…was there something you needed?"

Coming out of his daze he asked seriously, "are you messing with me?"

"Messing with you…about what…darling?"

"You are always flirting…and…and hitting on me and I…um…I need to know if you're serious? Do you really have feelings for me?" Frustration had become apparent in his tone and furrowing eye brows.

"Is this a dream?"

"No, Vala, this is not a dream." His tone became gentle and expression softened. "Please…I need to know if you have real feelings for me."

_He just told me this is not a dream, but it has to be…could my Daniel have actual romantic feelings for me? I think I really AM going to go wonko._ Vala looked straight into his beautiful blues and twirled a pigtail around her fingers. "Then, no, I'm not messing with you. I really do have feelings for you, strong…serious feelings."

Daniel grinned and placed his hands on Vala's shoulder's giving her a soft, sweet kiss.

"Daniel?"

Only inches from her, he cupped her face into his hands and lovingly, looking deep into her eyes, he whispered "you've just made me the happiest I've been in a long time. Vala, I love you…I've been in love with you for a while now…I…I was just afraid… that you weren't for real."

Looking back into his eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, she smiled brightly. "I've always been serious about you Daniel, I just didn't know another way to express it...I love you, too…more than you know."

Daniel wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and captured her mouth with his, pouring out all the love he'd fought for so long. As they kissed, he closed the gap between them, wrapping one arm around her waist and lacing the other hand through her dark silky hair.

Vala melted into him, locking her arms around his neck. Daniel's mouth felt so soft and warm against hers. This was the deepest, most passionate and loving kiss she'd ever had. Vala wished she could stay in this moment forever. Daniel, her Daniel…the man she'd loved for so long…finally…..FINALLY loved her back.

"Wow." Each said breathlessly as they slowly pulled apart, looking passionately, lovingly at each other.

"Is this for real, promise me it's not a dream, darling?"

"No, beautiful…" He caressed her cheeks. "I promise you…you're not dreaming…I am hopelessly, deeply in love with you and I want us to be together...if….if you'll have me?"

"Yes, darling…of course…I want to be with you too."

"We need to keep this to ourselves though sweetheart. Military regs don't apply to us but I don't want us to be taken off the same team."

"It's not going to be easy…keeping this to ourselves….at least not for me anyway."

"Won't be easy for me either…but I want to be with you…so...I guess this is just how it'll have to be. I love you so much!"

"I love y-" she barely got out before he captured her mouth again in another mind blowing passion filled kiss.

"Hmmhmm…Doctor Jackson, Miss Mal Doran!"

They jumped apart caught totally off guard. Daniel blushing and Vala wide eyed at the sight of a surprised General Landry. The General stared in disbelief with brows furrowed, mouth opened and fists clenched. Obviously they had forgotten to close the door to Vala's quarters.

"Uh, General, we… were just…um..er." Daniel tried to think of something to say while Vala bit her bottom lip with a nervous smile.

"I heard and saw just enough to know what's going on." The general said with a stern look. After a moment of enjoying the sight of them tensing up and squirming he unexpectedly smiled. "It's about time...just be sure to close the door next time".

"Uh, General…sir?" Daniel stumbled over his words before the General added "and, yes…you both may stay on SG-1".

A moment later, breaking out of their shock, the couple shared a knowing smile. Vala closed the door to her quarters, leaned against it and looked at Daniel with relief. "Well, that went surprisingly well."

"Yes, it did." A slight look of confusion crossed his features.

"Daniel?" She purred taking a step towards him.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean we can tell people about us?" Trailing a finger down his chest Vala looked up into his eyes.

"Yep, I suppose it does."

"Can we make out on missions?"

"Nope. It's unprofessional."

"It's only unprofessional if we get caught and General Landry was nice about it this time."

"Vala."

"Oh, alright, darling! Where were we?" She asked seductively.

"I think we were right about here."

Daniel took her into his strong arms as she wrapped hers tightly around his neck, drawing their selves into another searing, love filled kiss.


End file.
